Feudal Connections
by sesshomarubankotsunaraku
Summary: Kagome is a halfdemon living in modern day America. On her sixteenth birthday she falls asleep and wakes up in feudal Japan being watched be Sesshomaru himself. What that about being the heir of the southern lands? I suck at summaries,but the story rock!
1. Chapter 1

Alright let me explain this story for you. This is an alternet universe Inuyasha fic. Yuki is the reincarnation of Kikyo not Kagome but she's still the main character. Inuyasha is mated to Yuki and nobody meet Kagome until Sesshomaru finds her in the beginning. Kagome knows shes a demon but doesnt know she is so important

* * *

Kagome walked through the door and tossed her keys on the counter. She walked into her room and flopped down on her bed. After three straight days of step practice after school, she was tired and in need of a serious break. Her legs ached and her feet were swollen and swore.

'I'm in so much pain right know, but it will all be worth it when we place first in the competition tomorrow. yawn I think I'll just take a quick nap before Mom gets home and I have to get ready for my Birthday Party.' She closed her eyes and drifted of to sleep.

* * *

Sesshomaru walked quietly to the woods brooding over his intended's latest request.

_Flash back _

_"Sesshomaru sweetie." Kagura's sickeningly sweet voice called out to him across the room. She flounced over, her long black hair bouncing in her wake. "Sessho, I need a new maid. I killed the last one for being so incompetent." She smiled wickedly at him, her red eyes filled with darkness. _

_"Cease your senselessness. It is pointless for you to continue to kill your maids. The last one was only here for a day. What did she do to wrong you?" Sesshomaru asked with an irritated growl. _

_"That horrid little kitsune spilt my tea on my kimono and destroyed it! The stupid little thing begged for it." _

_"I will retrieve you a new one, but you will not destroy this one as you did the last." He turned on his heels and stepped out of the room. _

If he wasn't in need of an heir, he would have killed the horrid bitch a while back. She was whinny and rude to all who met her and even disrespected his father on their monthly meetings.

He sighed and tilted his head back to smell the breeze. He sniffed the faint sent of a female inu hanyou and made his way towards her scent. He followed it to a lake on the outskirts of Inuyasha's Forest (_ironic huh?)_. There, he saw a hanyou dressed in strange clothing, curled up sleeping on the bank.

She wore a short pair of sky blue shorts written and a matching shirt with the strange characters on them. A pair of fuzzy black ears protruded from her choppy brown hair and twitched slightly in the breeze. Her pale skin shown in the moon light as she slept peacefully oblivious to the outside world. He stepped closer to get a better look at her face. She had a large blue star on her forehead and black stripes on the side of her cheeks.

Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes. The only demon clan with those markings was completely eradicated after the battle for the southern lands. If this girl had the markings, than she was from that family, which meant she held more power than he himself possessed. Sesshomaru lifted her up and orbed to his castle.

"Sesshomaru! Is that my new servant?" Kagura called from down the hall. She wrinkled her in disgust when she smelt the girls scent. "Sesshomaru, why would you bring me a disgusting half demon?"

"Shut your mouth Kagura." Sesshomaru turned addressing her. "This girl is not for you, and she is no mere hanyou. She is the lost heir of the Southern lands." He turned and carried the girl up to his room. Kagura stalked off fuming and called Kanna.

"Naraku, we have a problem." She spoke angrily into the mirror.

"What is it Kagura, I am busy right now." Naraku's red eyes glared at her from the mirror. She heard a stifled scream coming from behind him and shivered.

"You remember how we thought we had completely destroyed the Higurashi family? Well, it seems Sesshomaru has found a hanyou with the families blood markings on her features."

"Well, just make sure you keep him distracted. I want to have a look at this hanyou." He's face flickered off the screen and Kanna left the room.

"Well, it looks like I have work to do." Kagura walked to her closet and began hunting for clothing.

Kagome yawned and stretched. She felt so much better after her nap. She sat up and rubbed her eyes.

"You are finally awake hanyou." A deep voice said through the darkness she jumped back and looked around.

"Who are you, where am I, and why is it so dark?" Kagome pulled back. She was always calm, no matter what happened and she would not let whoever had obviously kidnapped her know that she was afraid, even though she was freaked that he was speaking Japanese. She hadn't lived in Japan since she was 7. Why had some Japanese guy kidnapped her? Was her mother in trouble with the Yakuza or something?

Sesshomaru smirked. She was indeed the blood of the Higurashi line. They were always calm and cool even when they awoke in an unknown situation.

"I am Sesshomaru-sama. You are in my home, and you have been sleep for so long, the candle went out."

Kagome rolled her eyes. "Why don't you just flick the light switch or are you to much of a coward to let me see your face?"

"If you wish for light, I will light another candle." Sesshomaru flicked his wrist and hit the nearest candle causing a flame to appear on the tip of it.

Kagome's eyes widened as she looked at the beautiful being in front of her. He had long silver hair cascading down his back and golden eyes that drew you into their depths. Magenta stripes adorned each cheek and a blue crescent moon rested on his forehead. He looked just like the guy that she had dreamed about for the past two years. Everything about him was the same. The same good like stature, the same Adonis figure, and the same voice that haunted her dreams and made her crave him her every waking hour. The only real difference was the cold look in his eyes. He dream God's eyes shown will love when they looked at her, so much so that she had come began sleeping more and more to be with him longer. Kagome slowly reached out her hand and touched his face. He's expressionless eyes grew slightly confused.

"You're not real." She calmly pulled back her hand and continued staring at him. "There is no way on this earth that you are real."

Sesshomaru frowned. Why were all half-breed simple so simple? How could he not be real? She was the one with skeptical origins.

"You have touched this Sesshomaru yet you still proclaim me to be unreal. Why?" He turned his cold eyes and looked at her face.

"You can't be real. You're the guy I see every time I close my eyes to sleep. There is no way you are real." Sesshomaru scoffed and stood.

"You speak of silly things hanyou. Who are you and why do you carry the markings of the Higurashi clan?" Kagome narrowed her eyes.

"What are you talking about? You're the one who kidnapped me."

"Kidnapped you? Why would I kidnap a pathetic half-breed? You were laying in the middle of the forest by the river. I found you and brought you back to my palace." Kagome pulled back and stared at him quizzically.

"Alright first, thank you for finding me even though I'm not exactly sure how I got to the river in the forest. Secondly, how do you know I'm a half demon? My mother said that no one would ever find out. Lastly, why the hell are you speaking Japanese? We're in America dude, act like it." Sesshomaru looked at her like she was an idiot.

"I can look at you and tell your hanyou. Your ears are bigger than Inuyasha's. I am speaking the language that everyone in this place speaks. Japanese as you call it."

"Wait, hold up. If you're speaking Japanese and everyone her does than I must be in Japan………

HOW THE FUCK DID I GET IN JAPAN?!!" She jumped up and started pacing. "I'm not suppose to be in Japan, I'm suppose to be in America preparing for my birthday party and getting ready for step finals tomorrow. WHAT the HELL is GOING ON!!!!!" Kagome switched to English and began muttering 'Oh God Oh God' over and over again.

Sesshomaru growled in annoyance. 'Human emotions are so frivolous. They're nothing but a nuisance. It would seem the hanyou is ruled by them.' He reached forward and pinched the nerve on her neck, catching her as her body dropped.

"Stop your lewd racket, half-breed. And how you got here. You will remain in this room until I return, do you understand?" Kagome nodded sluggishly. Sesshomaru lifted her up and placed her back on the bed before walking out the room. This seemed like a job more fit for Inuyasha's mate to handle


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok thanks for reading my story. It starts out a little confising but it fixes itself. I also need new ideas. that would help a crap load.**

* * *

"Inuyasha, where is your mate?" Sesshomaru asked as he came into the library. Inuyasha glanced up from his book and pointed towards the balcony.

"She's out there with Sango. What do you want with her?"

"I have found a very interesting girl that I think she should meet." He answered quickly, before going to extract the miko from her conversation.

"Sango, I'm not exactly sure you and Miroku should make it official. You know he really did sleep with Mikoku. You should go with Asukashi. He's in love with you and I know that blush you get when you're with him isn't fake." Sango blushed and smiled.

"I don't really want Miroku. I want Kashi-kun but I'm afraid of hooking up with a demon. What would my father have said?" Yuki nodded. Sango's entire family had been killed five years prier in a battle with a spider demon. Every sense she had been trying to do whatever she could to make them proud of her and to avenge there death.

"Sango, I think your father would be happy with whoever you chose as long as it wasn't a lecherous monk like the one unsuccessfully eavesdropping on our conversation." She and Sango giggled at the monks sleeping form. He had climbed up the balcony in order to listen to them and fallen asleep.

"Miko, I require your assistance. Come with me." Sesshomaru stated.

"Yes sir." She answered, exchanging glances with Sango before following him to his room...

Kagome lay quietly on the bed. She felt so relaxed now. Nothing could bring her down from her mood. Not even that cold bastard that pinched her neck.

'I wonder how I got here though. It's a little confusing. Let's see, the last thing I remember is coming home, lying down, and taking a nap. I don't even think I had a dream. That is so weird.'

"So little hanyou, you really do exist. It looks like my master was right." Kagome sat up and looked around the room. The candle cast an eerie glow around the room and the shadow danced and jumped wildly. "What the hell? I must be imagining things. Please let me it be imagination." She prayed quietly and set up on the bed. She looked around the room and found no sign of life but herself. "Ok I'm imagining things." She muttered.

"No your not, I'm right here." Kagome stiffened as she felt a cold finger run down her bare arm. She turned her head at the white haired demon sitting beside her on the bed. She jumped up and backed away from it.

"You stay the hell away from me! I kill you if you touch me!" She threatened, flexing her claws and baring her fangs. He smirked and stood up.

"Come now, don't you think it would be a little better if you just gave me what I wanted?" He took a step towards her and she backed up.

"No damn it! I'm not giving you anything you sick perverted bastard. Leave me alone." She growled in an attempt to intimidate him but he kept the same wicked grin on his face and advance towards her.

"I'm afraid I can't do that." He moved closer to her. "See, I need something from you and it's very important that I get it now. I wouldn't want to keep my master waiting." He reached out and tried to grab her arm.

Kagome pulled her claws back and slashed into his arm. Blood dripped from his freshly open wound and pooled on the floor.

"Well, well, well, so you have some fight in you, but you see, now, it's my turn." He lunged forward and grabbed her, digging his nails into her arms and drawing her blood. She whimpered and lashed out, catching him in the leg with her foot. He grunted and threw her on the floor. He raised his claws and licked their blood stained tips. A dark grin spread across his face. "Delicious. I want more." He lifted her up by her neck and slammed her back into the wall.

Kagome lashed out with her claws, but this time he caught her hand easily, laughing as she struggled in his grasp. He bared his fangs and sank them into her arm, drawing out her blood and letting it run into a small bottle in his hand. When he has gathered all he needed, he tossed her body to the floor and smiled.

"I will be back, little one." He smirked and poured a thick miasma into the air before disappearing.

'Damn him.' She thought as her head began to cloud up and her vision blurred. Her last thoughts before passing out were of Sesshomaru. 'Where the hell is he?'


	3. Chapter 3

Sesshomaru had begun walking up the steps followed be Yuki when Kagura walked out her room. She was dressed in a black kimono that stopped mid way down her thigh and a pair of platform shoes. Her hair was done up in a bun and her face was covered in make-up. "Sesshomaru, come on, lets go in my room for a while." She walked forward, swinging her hips seductively. Yuki resisted the urge to gag and settled for glaring at her.

"Kagura, go put on some clothes and stop parading around like a common whore." Sesshomaru answered walking past her and continuing up to his room. Yuki laughed, sticking her tongue out at the scowling demoness before following him down the hallway.

"Sesshomaru, come on. Why are you racing off? Are you going to see that hanyou you brought here?" Kagura asked sending him a heated glare. "Did you bed that half breed? What is she..."

"That is none of your business wench." He turned the corner and left her standing in the hall.

As they approached the room, the sent of distress, miasma, and blood reached his noise. He flung the door open in time to see Kagome pass out. A few growing bruises and cuts adorned her skin and her blood was pooled on the floor.

"Oh my God!" Yuki ran to her and kneeled next to her body. She tested the girls pulse and frowned. "Sesshomaru, her pulse is really weak. I don't think…" She was cut of by a small growl.

Kagome was coming to slowly, try desperately to ignore the pain in her lungs. A warm hand touched her neck and she growled. It was meant to be menacing, but came out a soft almost distressed whine.

"Who ever you are, take three steps back." She slowly opened her eyes a saw a girl in a green school uniform back away from her. She quickly set up, wincing slightly, and looked at the girl. "Who are you? You're the only normal looking person here. Between that weird-o," She pointed at Sesshomaru, "And that sick-o that attacked me, I'm seriously freaked."

Yuki laughed, taking note of the girl's appearance and language. "Well, I'll explain it later. Let me look at your wounds." She stepped forward and held out her hand.

"No, it's ok. They'll heal on there own. See, they've already started." She pointed to the cuts on her neck, which had already stopped bleeding and scabbed over. She studied the girl for a second more before turning her head to Sesshomaru. "So mister high and fucking mighty, where were you? I wasn't able to defend myself; you wanna be pinching people's nerves and shit. He freaking caught me off guard. You should be ashamed of yourself, you left me defenseless."

Sesshomaru resisted the urge to growl at her and set her with an icy stare.

"You will address me with more respect half-breed. What did the demon that attacked you look like?" He sniffed the air trying in vain to pull some sent of the demon through the miasma laced air.

"Well Mr. High and Mighty, He looked like a child, light purple hair and a freaky disposition." She stood up and dusted herself off looking at her blood soaked clothing. "Damn, I just bought this yesterday." She growled angrily and turned to Yuki. "Do you have anything I can put on? This fruit would probably make me dress like we're in the feudal era or something." She laughed and raked her claws through her hair. Yuki looked at her quizzically before answering.

"We are in the feudal era. Why do you think he's acting like he has such a stick up his ass?" She asked pointing to a now growling Sesshomaru. Kagome stared wide eyed at her for a minute before turning to contemplate her statement.

'Well, that would explain a lot. How the hell did I get here though? And why the fuck are people attacking me? Well I'll stick with this chick because at least we are from the same time period. Maybe she can help me get home.'

Sesshomaru stares at the girl's turned back feeling for her emotions. She seemed perplexed and puzzled, but not in the least bit frightened of the latest development. Maybe she wasn't one of those hanyou ruled by her human emotions. Kagome turned and studied him for a second before uncrossing her arms and smiling.

"Well since I'm not exactly sure whats going on, I'll stay with you and figure out what I'm doing here." She turned and looked at Yuki. "Maybe we can get to know each other better and you can help me out since you and I are from the same time." Turning back to Sesshomaru she looked at his face, her thoughts drifting back to her dreams of him. "I need to figure out why I've been dreaming about you." Yuki nodded her head and smiled. She grabbed Kagome's hand and pulled her towards the door.

"Come on, let me get you some clothes. Then I'll introduce you to Sango and Inuyasha." She lead her down the hall, leaving Sesshomaru in his room. Looking down on the floor he stared into disgust at the blood on the floor. It smelled heavenly, but mixed with the scent of miasma it was sickening and dead. He called for a servant and instructed them to clean up the blood before leaving heading to his study to send his grandfather a message. If anyone would know this girls true origin, he would.

* * *

"HENTAI!!!" SMACK Kagome's first impression of Miroku was as true as they come. Lecherous pervert.. Her brain screamed it at her the second she saw him and how he eyed her shorts. His almost immediate conformation left him with a huge bruise on the side of his face compliments of her and Sango who she liked instantly. "Miroku you lecherous ass, can you go five seconds with out touching someones ass?"Sango yelled at him and punched him in his arm. Yuki glared heatedly at him and Kagome cracked her knuckles, ready to punch him again.

"Sango you know I have eyes only for you, but this a cursed hand..." Sango glared at him and punched him again turning away from him. Kagome smelled the anger pour off Sango the second her proclaim that he was only hers. She decided she didn't like this guy. he seemed like a royal jerk who needed to take a lesson from her friend Elly, who could make any guy regret his actions.

"Miroku, I suggest you leave Sango alone, she doesn't seem happy with your presence." A tall demon stepped through the arched doorway of the library. His long black hair flowed and gleamed in the sunlight as he strode proudly over to them. His green eyes glared daggers at Miroku before turning his attention to a now blushing Sango. "Sango, I have to come to request your presence at dinner for a private banquet." Sango blushed deeper and nodded.

"Of course I'll join you Asukashi."

He smiled nodded.

"I will come get you later then. You don't have to dress up, but I have something I want to ask you." She nodded and he turned to leave, but not before sending a scathing glare at the monk, who stood looking slightly upset behind the three girls.

"Oh Kami, Sango, you have to start getting ready. Come on Kagome, Let's help her." Yuki grabbed both girls hands and dragged them down the hall toward the hot spring.

* * *

"Sango, he's gonna ask you to be his mate." Kagome stated the second they were away from Miroku. Sango gasped and starred at her. "How do you know?"

Kagome smiled and tapped her nose.

"This baby never lies. The second he said he had something important to ask you his scent was slightly tense and nervous but at the same time excited and happy." Yuki nodded.

"Yep, his aura was flashing like a strobe light. I told you earlier he loves you. Are you going to say yes?" both girls stared intently. Sango thought about it for a second and nodded.

"Yes, I will if he ask. I really love him and after my falling out with Miroku, there's no reason for me to say no. Nothings holding me back." She grinned as both girls clapped and giggled. "Come on you to, lets get to the spring already to take a bath. I have a... what do you call it Yuki... date to get ready for." They giggled and Kagome followed them down the hallway. Dropping back a little bit she let the girls enter before her and stood outside the door with her back turned to it.

"Are you happy that she's going to say yes?" She spoke to seemingly nothing. Asukashi stepped out of the shadows and looked at her.

So this hanyou had good sense. That was for sure. No one else but Sesshomaru had deciphered his plans to mate the taijiya or could track him with such ease.

"How do you know that's what I was going to ask her?"He studied her expression. She gave him a bored look and rolled her eyes.

"Given the fact you were there when I explained I'm not going to say it again, but I'll take the fact that your still here as a yes. I've only known Sango for like 15 minutes, but I can tell you, you've made a good choice. Maybe others will follow your lead." She turned and walked through the door, leaving him to contemplate her words.

"She's good. For a halfbreed she's really sharp." He stated turning to Sesshomaru who stood around the corner listening to there conversation. He stepped around it and nodded.

"There is more to that half-breed than meets the eye. I just recieved confermation of her orgins from my grandfather. She is indeed the heir of the southern lands." Asukashi looked at him and laughed.

"So that means that..." Sesshomaru gave him a scathing glare to cut him off.

"Dont speak of it until I make my decision. She is not to know nor will anyone but you." He nodded and smirked walking off down the hallway.

"Whatever you say Sessho. I have a banquet to prepare for."


End file.
